Demise
by Flame Soldier
Summary: Cyclonia is losing the war. The reactions of various Talons as they begin losing everything that they've fought for. Current Chaper: Repton: Brotherhood
1. Ravess: Vindication

**Demise  
Chapter One****  
Ravess  
Vindication**

They were losing. This wasn't supposed to happen! She was supposed to be perfect. How then could she not be winning? She gripped the bow in her hand tightly as she ran it over the violin's strings, playing a strong, angry tune.

The Talons in her squadron glanced at her warily as they went about their business. There were less of them then their were usually. The ones that were missing were either dead or stuck down in the Wastelands. At the moment, she didn't particularly care, having only one thing on her mind.

They had just lost Terra Bluster. _Her_ terra! How could they have lost her terra! She let her music crescendo as her anger grew. This was not how things were supposed to happen!

Ravess's scowl deepened. She would have to fix this somehow... She would have to just try harder, that was all! She would go back to Terra Bluster and take it back!

"Captain!"

The Talon winced as he heard his rank called. Not willing to meet his commander's eyes, he bowed his head as he made his way toward her. "Yes, Commander?"

"Turn this ship around! We're going back to Terra Bluster! We're taking our terra back!"

"B-but commander! We've just lost almost half our fighting force! Let us regroup, and-"

"Don't you dare question my orders, Captain!" Ravess shouted. "If you dare question me again, I swear, you'll wish that you hadn't been born!"

The captain shriveled under her glare, but took a deep breath. "Commander... This is madness! I don't care who you are! I'm not letting you get _my_ men killed for a worthless cause! You know that we won't get Terra Bluster back! You're just trying to soothe your wounded pride!"

She stared at him for a moment her eyes widened in shock. No one spoke to her that way! No one! "They're not your men any more, Captain!" Lashing out with her hand, she grabbed the Captain by his throat and slammed him against the hatch. Shocked by the impact, the man did nothing to resist. "I warned you, you fool!" With her free hand, she opened the hatch and shoved him out. The entire crew was silent as the captain's screams resonated through the ship. Her golden eyes glittered coldly as she gazed around at the stunned Talons. "Anyone else have a problem with my orders?"

The Talons all shook their head in unison, their eyes wide in terror.

"Good. Navigator, plot a course for Terra Bluster! Talons, prepare yourselves for battle!" Turning away from them, Ravess picked up her violin again. She gripped the bow far too tightly. It snapped in half.

* * *

The battle was going half the remaining Talons had been slain.

"Incompetent fools!" Ravess screamed at them. "What's wrong with you? Stop dying! That's an order!" She notched an arrow onto her bow and let it fly watching in sick satisfaction as it lodged into a sky knight's shoulder.

"Commander!" The Talon lieutenant pulled up beside Ravess. "We need to retreat! We're losing too many men!"

"No!" She hissed. "I can't lose. I must be perfect! I _am_ perfect!"

The lieutenant tried a different tact. "Yes ma'am, you are perfect... Which is why we should retreat, so you can, er... Grace your perfection upon someone else..."

"Do you think I'm a fool, lieutenant?"

"No, ma'am! It's just... We're..." He winced as a nearby Talon was thrown off his skimmer.

Ravess's hands shook in anger. "We're not losing!" she snapped. "We're going to win! We have to win, no matter what! Get away from me! Go fight!" She turned her head away from him as tears of frustration formed in her eyes. Why were her Talons so incompetent? They should be winning! Well, they were either going to win, or they were going to die!

"No. Commander... We have to retreat, now!" The lieutenant's eyes were wide with fear, and he was shaking visibly. The rest of the Talons were in no better shape.

"No! You _will_ follow orders! Now go, fight!" Ravess's voice shook with desperation and anger. How dare she have her orders questioned? They were going to retake Terra Bluster, and that was that! She watched coldly as another one of her Talons was killed. He wasn't particuarly useful anyways...

Her eyes narrowed dangerously as one of the Talons turned and began flying away, his young eyes wide in terror. Contemptuously, Ravess raised her bow and shot off an arrow. She watched as the boy's body fell from his skimmer. There was no room for cowards in _her_ perfect unit! "No running and no surrender! We'll fight to the last Talon!"

"I'm sorry, Commander Ravess, but... I have to put the life of my men first!"

Ravess half turned in time to see her lieutenant raise his energy staff. It was the last thing she ever saw.

**A/N The evil plot bunny struck me again... As if I didn't have enough on my plate as it is... Well this series will probably have only five chapters anyways. The order will probably be:**

**Ravess  
Snipe  
Mr. Moss and Hamish  
Dark Ace  
Master Cyclonis**

**Tell me if I'm forgetting someone that you'd like to see added.  
**


	2. Snipe: The Ties That Bind

**Demise****  
Chapter Two  
Snipe  
The Ties That Bind**

A small rumble resonated throughout Cyclonia. New recruits glanced around in wonder as the barracks shook, but veterans just shook their heads in amusement at the recruits' terror. Snipe was angry.

The large man smashed his mace into the stone wall before ripping it back, leaving a sizable hole. Slamming his mace into the wall again, he watched in satisfaction as more of the stone crumbled beneath his might. He could see clear through to the room next to his. He waited to hear a familiar voice scolding him for his 'incessant need to destroy things.' Whatever that meant. But he was met with only silence. She was gone. Gone forever.

His hand tightened on the grip of his mace, turning his knuckles white. He gripped it so hard that it hurt, but he found that he couldn't loosen his hold. He was shaking with rage as his mind processed the information he received only a few minutes ago.

Ravess was dead; killed in battle, but not by the enemy. She was killed by the hands of her lieutenant. With a snarl, he slammed the mace into the wall again, causing shock waves to travel up his arm.

He wasn't allowed to smush him. Apparently, it was deemed justified for him to have killed her. Apparently she had become obsessed with retaking Terra Bluster and had killed two of her own men. Apparently that justified that man killing _his_ little sister. The mace smashed into the wall once again, this time the shock waves were so great that they caused him to drop the mace. Taking a few steps back, he sank onto his bed and stared at his shaking muscles for a moment.

What was wrong with Cyclonis? How could she let that murderer get away with it? He should have just followed orders like he was supposed to. How was it that he could just be let off the hook for killing Ravess? Was it because they were running low on Talons?

Snipe's eyes narrowed visibly as he tried to get his muscles to stop shaking. He failed however, and he reached a hand up and brushed the skin under his eye. He blinked as he rubbed his wet fingers together.

He was crying. He closed his purple eyes. "Snipe's not supposed to cry..." He opened them again as the tears continued to force themselves out. "Snipe's supposed to be tough. If Ravess was here, she'd..." he let himself trail off. He brought his hand down from his face and frowned as it brushed against something. Glancing down he spotted what his hand touched.

_Snipe grumbled as he got up to answer the door. Who was interrupting his sleep? Didn't they know that he had just returned from a mission? "What is it?" he barked, throwing open the door. As he spotted the violin in the regretful looking Talon's hands, the implication crashed down on him immediately. "Ravess?"_

Her violin. It was her most prized possession. She never did let him touch it when they were kids. Not when they were adults, either. Now it was in his possession... It just seemed so wrong. He brushed his hand against the bow; it had been snapped in half. Reaching into a drawer be his bedside he picked up a roll of duct tape. Clumsily, he wrapped the tape around the bow, fixing it, making it whole once again. Gently, as if it would shatter, he picked up the small string instrument. In his large hands it looked so fragile as if he would break it just by looking at it.

His sister had used it to make beautiful music. Hearing it as often as he did had annoyed him to no end, but now... Now he would never hear it again. He held the bow awkwardly in one hand, trying to mimic the way he had seen his sister holding it. Half closing his eyes and tucking the violin under his chin, he ran the bow against the strings, wanting to hear the familiar golden sound once more.

A terrible screeching sound filled the room and Snipe winced. He lifted the violin up as if to smash it, but then checked his anger and placed the violin down gently on his bed.

That was the difference between him and Ravess. Ravess had always been able to create; he was only able to destroy.

His gaze lingered on the violin. It had been Ravess's last link to home. Home... How long had it been since he'd been home? Years... Master Cyclonis never let him or Ravess visit their family. For all he knew, they might not even be still alive. He closed his eyes wearily and sighed.

_"Take care of your little sister, Snipe."_

Snipe's eyes popped open. "Mom?" His eyes scanned the room for a moment before he realized that he was hearing things. He remembered that day clearly, the day he and Ravess had left for Cyclonia. His mother had told him to take care of his little sister. He hadn't... He let his mother down...

He ran his finger down the bridge of the small instrument. This was all he had left of his little sister now... What was the point of staying with the Talons now? Terra Nimbus, his terra, had been one of the first to fall. The only reason he was where he was was because of his sister...

_"Please Snipe, you have to join!" A sixteen year old Ravess begged._

_He blinked. "Why does it matter to you if I join the Talons or not?"_

_"Because Mother says I can only join if you do!"_

_Snipe rolled his eyes. "Fine." The recruitment center had been trying to get him for years, practically drooling over his large muscles. _

_The next day they had left for Cyclonia. Their mother had been quite upset at their leaving._

_"Make sure to write," she said, tears coming to her violet eyes. "Remember, you'll always have a home here."_

_"Yes Mother," Ravess said, clearly eager to get going. _

_"If anything happens, make sure to tell me right away," she continued. She reached up a hand and rested it one Snipe's shoulder. "Take care of your little sister, Snipe."_

_"Sure, Mom," he replied._

It was the last thing he had said to his mother. His last promise that he wasn't able to keep. "Ravess... Why'd you have to go back to Bluster?" He closed his eyes for a moment, thinking, something he didn't do very often. He had always left the thinking to Ravess and Master Cyclonis. But now Ravess was gone, and Master Cyclonis... Master Cyclonis let her murderer get away with it. Scowling, he stood up. There was nothing left for him here. Nothing to tie him to Cyclonia. He didn't care about the 'cause' or anything that Cyclonia stood for.

Picking up the violin in one hand and his mace in the other, he headed for the door. There was nothing left for him here. He was going home. Some one had to tell his mother the news. If she was even still alive...

He closed the door behind him, a strange emptiness inside him as he realized that the ties that bound him to Cyclonia were no more.

**A/N Meh, this idea sounded better in my head. I think I made Snipe too smart... Oh well... I'm looking forward to writing Mr. Moss and Hamish next. I can't believe I forgot about Repton. I'll write about him after that. :D**


	3. Mr Moss & Hamish: Priorities

**Demise****  
Chapter Three  
Mr. Moss and Hamish  
Priorities  
**

"Hamish! You ready boy? They'll be getting here soon."

"You sure they gonna be comin'?"

Mr. Moss looked over at the young man, who was fiddling with his hands nervously. "Oh, they'll be a comin', Hamish. I'm sure of it. You let out the track beasts like I asked?"

"Yes sir," Hamish replied quietly, not quite meeting Moss's gaze.

"Just stick close to me, boy." He turned to go. He needed to warm up Bessie for the coming invasion.

"Mr. Moss, sir! I..." Hamish blinked unsure of what he was trying to say.

The corners of Moss's mouth twitched in amusement. "Things'll be fine boy... You know, it's funny. Ain't nobody who ever tried breaking _in_ to Zartacla before. Usually it's the other way around."

The young man chortled, although it sounded nervous and forced.

The warden turned away from him. "Come with me, son. You can help me get Bessie ready." He strode off through compound not bothering to see if he would follow; he knew he would. Sure enough, the sound of Hamish's boots clacking behind him was heard. Moss allowed himself a thing smile; some things never did change, did they? Staying silent, he made his way to the hangar bay. He patted Bessie affectionately while Hamish watched.

The two men were silent as Mr. Moss prepped Bessie for the invasion. Turning on the heli-blade, he smiled as the engine purred. Good ol' Bessie. She always came through for him, no matter what. It was the one thing he could trust above all else. His hand lingered on the scratches that Aerrow had inflicted for a moment. It gave him a reminder of what he was fighting for.

"When do you reckon that they'll be gettin' here?" Hamish's gaze lingered on the hand stroking the scratches for a few moments before flickering away to the rest of the prison guards preparing their own rides.

"Before supper, I reckon."

"That's not even an hour away!"

"Yep," Mr. Moss replied. "They'll be gettin' here soon... Now, I'm a trustin' you to guard the prisoners while I'm gone. The rest o' the guards will be out fightin'."

"You're leaving me here alone?" Hamish's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "Please, Mr. Moss, sir! Take me with you! Don't leave me!"

Taking Hamish with him would be such a chore... The boy was well meaning, but always caused more harm then good... It would be best if he stayed behind in the prison... He stared into the boy's large fear filled eyes. He had never been in a real battle before... The only thing close was that mishap in the Wastelands. It was natural for him to be afraid, but he would just have to suck it up... Staring at Hamish for a few more moments, Moss sighed. "You ever fly before, son?"

Hamish nodded enthusiastically, his eyes filling with hope.

"Fine. You wouldn't do much good as a prison guard anyway." He removed his hat and wiped his brow. "Now you go and find yourself a ride, you hear?"

"Yes, sir Mr. Moss, sir!" the boy exclaimed, scrambling off to go find a ride.

"Hmph. You know, Bessie, sometimes I'm too nice for my own good," Moss commented, putting his hat back on. Taking a nearby rag, he knelt down and began polishing his beloved heli-blade. "Well, I s'pose it won't be so bad havin' him out there, so long as he doesn't get in my way."

A small rumble was felt throughout the prison, causing Moss to get to his feet. "They're here, boys. Let's go get 'em!" Getting onto Bessie, Moss roared out of the hangar, his men right behind him. "Now y'all best be leavin' now, Sky Knight scum!" he called out at the battleships that were preparing to fire. "We don't take kindly to strangers on Terra Zartacla!"

Instead of heeding his words, the ships began firing at them, a rainbow of shots raining down.

"Mr. Moss, what do we do?"

Moss glanced over to Hamish who was flying right next to him. He wasn't surprised to see him there although he didn't see him fly up. Somehow Hamish always managed to show up at his side; even when he didn't want them there. "We fire at them, you twit!" He eyed Hamish for a moment as the other guards began attacking the Sky Knights. His ride was rusty, and it was a miracle that it even got off the ground. "You ridin' that bucket of bolts?"

Hamish nodded again.

"Well maybe it'll be able to take a couple of shots aimed at Bessie," he reasoned, turning his attention to the battle. The bolts rained down, and Mr. Moss had a hard time just dodging them, never mind shooting back. He dodged left and right, twisting and turning before finally being able to snap a shot back. It bounced off the shield of one of the ships, doing no damage. He ground his teeth in frustration as he saw the rest of his men having similar results.

Deeming the Talons to be unimportant, the invaders turned their guns to begin bombarding the terra directly. Moss let out a cry of rage as he watched his beloved terra be damaged by the large amounts of shots. Trees were felled as the ships made sweeping runs on the ground below. He was startled as he heard an inhuman cry. At first he thought it was a track beast that got hit by the lasers but as he glanced around he noticed that someone that should have been next to him wasn't. "Hamish?" He scanned the surrounding area just to make sure before glancing back at him men. "You boys keep the attacking up... I'll be right back..."

Moss landed Bessie in a clearing that had never been there before. He stared around at the felled trees and the devastation the Sky Knights were causing to his terra. "Oh, they're gonna be payin' for this one!" He heard a loud moan, and his eyes were drawn to one felled tree. Lying on the ground with one leg under the tree was Hamish. "You alright, boy?" He made his way over to the tree.

Hamish just shook his head, a pained look in his eyes. Tears tacked their way down his face as he tried pushing the tree off of his leg.

"Hold still, boy," the warden ordered. Taking out his energy whip, he squinted and aimed carefully. Lashing out, he watched as the buzz saw flew out at the end and cut through the thick tree an foot away from where his leg was. Taking aim again, he repeated the process for the other side of the leg.

Just then, the ground began shaking as the bolts began making their way in Moss's direction. "Ah, shoot..." It took one glance to see that the bolts were going to hit Hamish, but even more alarming was the fact that they were coming Bessie's way as well. Bessie, his pride and joy, the one thing he valued in the world above anything else. "Sorry, boy. I've got to have my priorities after all..." Turning, Moss began sprinting towards his heli-blade. He was going to get there in time to save her, he could see that clearly.

"D-dad! Don't leave me, Dad!"

Just as he reached Bessie, Moss heard Hamish's cry. He turned his head to look at him. "I ain't your daddy, son."

Hamish let out a cry of pain, unable to stand it anymore. His was gaze fixed upon where he could see Mr. Moss mounting his heli-blade. Slowly, his vision began to fade as he felt the rumble of the lasers come closer.

Suddenly as his vision faded to black he felt a pressure gone from his leg. His vision returned to focus to see Mr. Moss throwing the log that had been on his leg aside. The flash of lasers suddenly became blinding, and Hamish suddenly felt the pain of being thrown aside. The rumbling faded away, and Hamish opened his eyes.

"You still alive, son?" Moss asked, pushing himself up from his position. It took the boy a moment to realize that the warden had been using his body as a shield to protect him.

"Yes Mr. Moss sir," he replied weakly.

Moss stared down at Hamish's leg. It had been shattered by the tree's impact. "That must've hurt..."

The boy just nodded, not having the will to say anything else.

"Guess you won't be walkin' then." Sighing, the warden stood up before picking him up and throwing him over his shoulder. Probably not the best way to carry someone with a shattered leg, but it would get the job done. He paused next to the chunk of molten metal that had been Bessie and took of his hat with his free hand, bowing his head in reverence. "She was a fine ride, that Bessie... You better appreciate this, you hear?" Without waiting for Hamish's reply, Moss continued on through the forest wanting to get to a more protected area before the lasers came back.

He came to a cave and half-place, half-dumped Hamish on the ground. Reaching into his pocket, Moss pulled out a green-blue crystal. "This'll kill the feelin' in your leg. It'll be weird, but better than the pain, I'll reckon." He held the crystal over the boy's leg and watched in satisfaction as the greenish blue glow emptied out of the crystal and into Hamish's leg. The pain trickled out of the boy's eyes, leaving only fear. "What are you afraid of, boy?"

"Are we gonna die?" Hamish's eyes held none of their usual dimness. Instead they glittered with tears and terror.

"We ain't gonna die," Moss replied. "I sacrificed my Bessie for you, so you're gonna live, you hear?"

"Yes sir..." He hugged his arms around himself and squeezed his eyes shut as the rumbling came back. He whimpered slightly.

"Shh... It'll be alright, boy." Moss put a hand on Hamish's shoulder, bothered by his shaking. "Just calm down... Stop shakin'."

"But I'm scared, Dad." He grabbed on to Moss's arm, clinging to it as if he were drowning.

"I ain't... Aw heck..." Mr. Moss gave up on trying to pry Hamish off and let his arm fall around the boy's shoulders. "Things'll be just fine. I promise."

Hamish whimpered as the rumbling grew closer and the ground began to shake. He pushed his head into the warden's chest as if hiding his face from view would make it all stop.

"Just calm down, son," Moss said quietly. Rubble began to rain down on them and he shifted his position to block the rocks from falling on Hamish. "We'll be out of this mess soon enough."

Sky Knights searching for survivors found them like that. Hamish clinging to Moss who was using his body to shield the boy from falling rubble. They mistook the pair as a father and son, and Mr. Moss found no need to correct them as he was lead a long with Hamish to the prisoner area.

**A/N I quite like this one. :D Their accents were really annoying to write though.... I didn't want to overdo it, but at the same time I don't want to make it seem just stuck in there... I don't know, I just kind of saw Hamish as seeing Moss as a father figure... Although I do have this theory... Does anyone else think that Moss could quite possible be Hamish's real father?**


	4. Repton: Brotherhood

**Demise****  
Chapter Four  
Repton  
Brotherhood**

Cyclonia was losing. That was a well known fact. His brothers were on edge, not liking being on the losing side of the war. They spoke among themselves, wishing that he would switch sides, like so many others did. None of them said anything to his face however. They feared him too much for that.

They didn't know what he knew however. They didn't know just how much they were between a rock and a hard place.

On one side, there were the Sky Knights, ready to bring "justice" down upon them. On the other was Master Cyclonis. She had made a promise to him that if he ever made a move against her, she would raze Terra Bogaton. He had little doubt that she would keep her word.

Why couldn't they see that? Couldn't they see that every decision he's made was for them? Repton didn't consider himself a sentimental person, but there were just somethings you had to stay loyal to. They were family, and he had made a promise to mother to keep his hatch mates safe.

Tilting his head slightly, he took in his brothers who were sitting silently at his back. Their eyes were dull and tired looking. None of them had gotten any sleep last night. That was pretty much impossible with the two battle fleets fighting it out over their heads. His brothers didn't know it, but Master Cyclonis had contacted him last night, demanding to know why he wasn't attacking the Sky Knights. She gave him until noon to decide just where his loyalties lie. if he wasn't out there attacking the enemies of Cyclonia, his terra was going to get razed.

He hissed slightly as his eyes ran over the collection of squadron shields on the wall. Those had been his pride, his joy. But now, they suddenly seemed unimportant. He turned to face his brothers, uncertain of what he had to say. He needed to make a decision, and soon. Noon was coming close.

They looked up at him expectantly.

Repton hissed slightly, considering what he had to say. "Boys... I'm... I'm giving you an order." He had considered his options carefully, and found that this was the only one that gave his brothers a chance at survival. "Leave here and join the Sky Knights."

They looked relieved, glad to see that Repton had seen the light of things. They all turned to go to their sky rides. It was Spitz who noticed that he made no move to join them. "Boss?"

"I'm not coming with you," Repton replied, hissing through his teeth. "I have to fight for the Cyclonians."

His brothers looked startled, more like alarmed.

"You're going to fight against us?" Hoerk asked, confused like he often was.

"Not against you... Just against the Sky Knights. I have no choice." He turned away from them. "Now go." When none of them moved, he turned and glared at them. "I thought I told you to leave!" He drew his boomerang and it ignited, casting shadows on his three brothers.

"But boss... Who'll take care of us?" Leugey asked. He had always relied on what Repton told him to do. What could he do without him?

"You can take care of yourselves." Repton lifted his weapon before turning towards them again. "This is our only chance! If you don't leave right now, I'll kill you! I swear I will!"

Their eyes widened and they all took a step back. Leugey's eyes filled with tears- he had always been the sentimental one. None of them knew what was going on. The only one who even had a chance of understanding the situation was Spitz, but Repton was in no mood for filling him in.

Why didn't they leave, dammit? Why couldn't they just follow their orders? Snarling, he took a step forward. "GO!"

The three scrambled away and mounted their sky rides. They took off, not having to worry about the air defense system; it had been disabled by enemies long ago. Leugey turned back to look at Repton as he left their hut, but was met only with Repton's cold glare.

Extinguishing his blade, Repton mounted his skimmer and flew off toward the Cyclonian side of the battle.

* * *

The battle had not gone well for the Cyclonians, but the Sky Knights made no move to take Terra Bogaton, so it remained in Cyclonian hands for the time being. Repton had managed to avoid his brothers during the battle much to his relief.

Much to his displeasure, Cyclonis asked to see him. The meeting place was Bogaton; she had decided to make a base their. He knelt down before her, not meeting her gaze.

"You must think that I'm a fool, Repton," she hissed.

Repton couldn't help but glance up at her. "What do you mean?"

"I know what you did. How you betrayed my by sending your brothers away!"

"No, they left on their own," he lied. He had a lie all thought out in case he hadn't died during the battle. "They're cowards and traitors, all of them!" He hissed for an extra effect.

"I am no fool! I know that you ordered them away!" Master Cyclonis thrust a familiar looking crystal in his direction.

Repton's eyes widened as he was suddenly crushed against a tree. Memories from the throne room flashed before his eyes as he was slowly crushed. "N-no!" He was dying, slowly and painfully as he tried to gasp for air.

His reptilian eyes caught a flash of yellow and a sudden burst of anger from Master Cyclonis. Suddenly, he was on the ground gasping for breath. He glanced to the left, where he spotted Spitz, catching his boomerang as it returned to him.

"You fool!" Repton managed to gasp. He was suddenly hoisted to his feet by Hoerk.

"We're getting out of here, boss."

Master Cyclonis retrieved her crystal from the ground and was about to thrust it at Repton again, when a large figure burst through the guards and bounced into her, throwing her to the ground.

"You're all fools," Repton said weakly. "I ordered you away for a reason!"

Hoerk grabbed his arm and started pulling him towards his skimmer. He was joined by Spitz and Leugey who ducked to avoid crystal blasts.

"You'll regret this Repton!" Master Cyclonis shrieked at him. "Terra Bogaton will be razed to the ground."

Repton stared at her angry face as his brothers flew him away. "Why? Why would you disobey a direct order like that?" he hissed. "Now Terra Bogaton will be destroyed! Our home!" His eyes sparkled in anger.

Spitz glanced at him. "You're our hatch mate," he said. He seemed a bit nervous at Repton's anger. "We couldn't let you get killed like that..." He hissed a bit nervously. "Would you have left us to get killed?"

He wanted to snarl a yes, but he was too tired to argue. "Let's just get out of here."

* * *

From aboard an Atmosian battleship, the brothers watched as their terra was razed to the ground by Master Cyclonis's forces. Repton clenched his teeth together, unwilling to show emotion in front of his brothers. His eyes sparkled in anger. "I will avenge Terra Bogaton." His voice was cold and deadly serious.

"No," Spitz replied. "We will... We all will. We're brothers. We'll do it together."

Repton just closed his eyes and nodded. He opened them again. "Hmph... You're just lucky about that promise I made to mother..." He swallowed any emotion that he had and turned away from them. He had thought that if he lost Terra Bogaton, that he lost everything. But perhaps he was wrong. He had something left after all. Brotherhood.


End file.
